1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing accessories, and more particularly to a caddy for bulky fishing gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,586,058; 1,593,974; 3,678,611; 4,691,469; 4,884,360; and 5,402,596 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fishing accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical caddy for bulky fishing gear.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved fishing gear caddy and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.